Notre lien: Nos souvenirs
by Merenwen-chan
Summary: SasuNaru: Deux êtres, une promesse... Naruto ne veux pas perdre ses souvenirs.
1. Nous sommes liés

**Notre lien : nos souvenirs**

**Auteur:** Merenwen-chan

**Genre:** Romance

**Résumé:** Deux êtres, une promesse… Naruto ne veut pas perdre ses souvenirs…

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Voici ma première fic sur Naruto. Certains pourraient considérer Naruto et Sasuke comme OCC. Pour les personnes qui ne lisent pas _Naruto Shippudden_, risque de spoil.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Nous sommes liés…**_

Les douze coups de minuit résonnaient dans Konoha alors qu'une ombre parcourait les rues faiblement éclairées, avide de repos. Sakura rentrait de son entraînement habituel, alignant difficilement ses pas. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien mais avec la quantité de chakra qu'elle avait utilisée aujourd'hui, c'était certainement normal.  
L'entraînement orchestré chaque jour par l'Hokage elle-même était devenu extrêmement éprouvant pour la jeune fille depuis le retour de Naruto.  
En cinq ans, elle avait appris à soigner toujours plus vite, plus efficacement, sans perdre trop de chakra pour être utile lors d'une bataille… Et elle continuait toujours, Tsunade devant parfois l'arrêter et la forcer à prendre du repos. C'était le cas ce soir là.  
Elle observait les étoiles tout en marchant, comparant la lueur de l'une d'elle à l'éclat des yeux de Naruto, quelques mois auparavant, quand elle l'avait vu s'élancer dans Konoha pour montrer son retour…  
A peine rentré, il s'était rendu au bureau de Tsunade et, après un rapide bonjour, lui avait demandé l'autorisation de partir à la recherche du nuke-nin Sasuke Uchiwa. Le silence s'était fait sentir quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles une poignée d'employés, habitués aux sautes d'humeurs de leur patronne, cherchèrent discrètement un endroit où se cacher. Mais c'est un éclat de rire qui accueillit la réponse du jeune blond, le vexant par la même occasion. Après s'être remise de son fou rire, Tsunade voulut savoir pourquoi il devait repartir si vite, sans prendre un peu de temps à Konoha. Il avait juste regardé Sakura un instant avant de fixer ses yeux bleus sur la quinquagénaire pour souffler avec cette candeur qui lui est propre :

« J'ai une promesse à tenir… »

L'Hokage n'avait pas cillé devant le regard sans réplique du réceptacle de Kyuubi, lui expliquant d'une voix des plus posée qu'il fallait constituer une équipe assez forte pour l'aider. Il avait accepté assez rapidement, faisant juste comprendre à Tsunade que seule Sakura, Kakashi et lui partiraient.  
Sortant enfin de ses souvenirs, Sakura vit qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin : ses pas l'avaient conduite chez Naruto. S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, elle se figea brusquement, son cœur ratant un battement.  
Quelle était cette sensation si noire qui envahissait son cœur ? Pourquoi la vie semblait-elle si fade tout à coup ?  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant aucune raison à ce sentiment. Curieuse et tout aussi soucieuse, elle s'approcha de la porte de la maison de Naruto ayant légèrement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.  
Elle s'immobilisa, concentrant les dernières réserves de chakra qui lui restaient pour focaliser son attention sur les sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Son corps se mit alors à trembler, ressentant le chakra rouge de Kyubi ainsi qu'une peine immense.  
Sa raison vacilla en une fraction de seconde, laissant place à la panique. Elle se précipita à la porte pour y frapper trois coups, attendant que la voix de son ami, mal réveillé, vienne lui ouvrir la porte, comme il l'aurait fait habituellement… Mais ça ne se passa pas ainsi.

Dans la nuit noire, c'est un silence des plus froid qui lui répondit. Toujours aussi paniquée, Sakura défonça la porte, peu importe l'heure et les voisins.  
Rentrant prudemment, elle fouilla le salon et la cuisine, puis, ne trouvant personne, se dirigea vers la chambre.  
Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvée, sa faculté à analyser les sensations ne pouvait pas se tromper, même avec la fatigue…  
Soupirant légèrement, elle fit coulisser les battants de la porte pour voir Naruto, affalé sur son lit, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Ce dernier tenait étroitement serrer dans sa main un bandeau rayé, qu'elle identifia comme étant celui de Sasuke.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle l'appela doucement. Il finit par lever la tête, une mine fatiguée étirant ses traits.  
Elle le prit dans ses bras, tentant de partager une peine dont elle ignorait la cause. Il se laissa faire, accrochant lui aussi ses bras autour d'elle, comme si elle était son dernier rempart avant la folie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Naruto ? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, comme elle aurait parlé à un petit garçon perdu.  
— J'y arrive plus Sakura…  
— Tu n'arrives plus à quoi ? Continua-t-elle sur le même ton, le berçant légèrement.

Le visage de Naruto devint plus lointain, laissant Sakura impuissante. La main de son ami serrait de plus en plus le bandeau, s'écorchant avec, faisant couler son sang. Sakura prit la main de Naruto, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle ne parvint qu'à aggraver la situation, les yeux de son coéquipier reprenant une expression vive, comme réveillé brutalement d'un long sommeil.

— Non ! Laisse-le ! Je ne dois pas le lâcher ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter son amie.  
— Naruto ? C'est Sasuke qui te met dans un tel état ?  
— Je suis en train de l'oublier Sakura… Souffla-t-il. Je suis en train de l'oublier… Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler de nos bons moments… J'y arrive plus…  
— Mais voyons Naruto…  
— J'ai promis que je le ramènerais ! Je n'ai pas le droit de l'oublier ! Je dois me souvenir de tous ces moments, c'est important !  
— Naruto, vous tisserez de nouveaux souvenirs quand il sera là… Tu ne crois pas ?  
— Non Sakura, j'ai besoin de ça maintenant !

Ces yeux brillaient, fiévreux. Son teint pâlit soudainement.

— …  
— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'y vais de ce pas ! Je file du village. Il me faut le retrouver avant que je ne l'oublie complètement !  
— Naruto ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! On doit venir avec toi ! Attends au moins demain !

Le jeune homme semblait complètement agité. Ses mouvements se firent plus brusque, ses paupières plus lourdes. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, il parvint à former un mot que sa coéquipière déchiffra sans peine.

— Sasuke…  
— Naruto ! »

Sakura rattrapa Naruto de justesse, son épaule lui servant d'oreiller improvisé. Elle partit le plus rapidement qu'elle put en direction du l'hôpital, espérant que Tsunade lui fournirait des précisions sur son état.

_A des kilomètres de là…_

Le paysage verdoyant défilait devant leurs yeux, toujours le même. L'équipe hebi avançait toujours pour accomplir son but ultime, détruire Itachi Uchiwa.  
Ils avaient trouvé une piste fraîche, comme quoi l'aîné Uchiwa se trouvait à proximité de Konoha, à la recherche d'un des neuf démons des légendes anciennes.  
Sasuke avait la tête qui tournait depuis un bon moment à présent, et les babillages incessants de ses camarades n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Priant intérieurement pour que Karin et Suigetsu arrêtent de se chamailler, il remarqua que l'arbre en face de lui portait les traces d'un chidori qu'il avait exécuté précédemment…

Bizarre…

Cette marque n'échappa malheureusement pas à l'œil de Karin qui s'empressa de le faire remarquer au chef d'équipe.

« Heu… Sasuke ?  
— Hn ?  
— On… n'est pas déjà passé par là ?  
— …  
— Sasuke, t'es sûr que ça va ?  
— Oui Suigetsu, ça va.

Sans autre commentaire, Sasuke changea sa route, tournant vers la droite. Les autres le suivirent sans faire de remarque, silencieux. Juugo remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas : Sasuke portait toujours ses mains à ses tempes, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à chaque pas. Le détenteur du sharingan fini par se stopper, prenant appui sur le tronc d'un arbre.

— Sasuke ? Demanda Juugo, soucieux.

Ledit Sasuke sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, sa tête heurtant douloureusement la surface froide. Ses compagnons accoururent vers lui, certains calmes, d'autres plus paniqués.

— Il me faut aller à… Konoha…»

Un tourbillon de pensée régnait en maître dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa. Des larmes, du sang, un chakra qu'il n'oubliait pas malgré le temps, deux yeux bleu et une voix… Cette voix !

« Sasuke ! »

_A Konoha…_

Sakura était rapidement arrivée au bureau de Tsunade qui, affolée, avait entreprit un examen complet de Naruto.  
Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva dans la salle des infirmières, un bloc note à la main qui contenait les résultats de diverses analyses.  
Elle sourit à Sakura, se voulant rassurante, mais la jeune medic-nin comprit que de mauvaises nouvelles étaient en perspective.

« Sensei… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
— Je ne sais pas Sakura, souffla la sannin légendaire, les yeux baissés. Ses fonctions vitales sont réduites au minimum. Par contre, son activité cérébrale est intense.  
— En d'autres termes ?  
— Il est dans le coma et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi… »

Sakura s'approcha du lit où était étendu son ami. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'Uzumaki, espérant un miracle qui ne vint pas. D'un pas lent, elle sortie de la pièce, en larme, pour aller s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle finie par s'y endormir, ayant pleurée sur son impuissance qui lui rappelait l'époque où l'équipe sept était au complet, l'époque où ils étaient genins.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite. 


	2. Par delà l'espace et le temps

**Notre lien : nos souvenirs**

**Auteur:** Merenwen-chan

**Genre:** Romance

**Résumé:** Deux êtres, une promesse… Naruto ne veut pas perdre ses souvenirs…

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Certains pourraient considérer Naruto et Sasuke comme OCC. Pour les personnes qui ne lisent pas _Naruto Shippudden_, risque de spoil.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction… Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça a prit d'ailleurs . .' … Le chapitre trois _devrait_ suivre plus rapidement vu que c'est les vacances.  
Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : …Par delà l'espace et le temps…**_

Sakura pénétra dans la petite pièce.  
S'avançant machinalement vers la fenêtre, elle en tira les rideaux d'un geste lent, comme si le simple bruissement du tissu pouvait réveiller l'occupant de la chambre de son profond sommeil. Après quelques instants, elle s'installa au chevet de son ami, attendant à nouveau une quelconque réaction. Elle se surprit à rire, se trouvant ridicule d'espérer chaque matin qu'il ouvrirait ses yeux bleus sur elle, tout sourire. Le calme devenait de plus en plus pesant, l'invitant à verser sa peine, mais Sakura se contenta de regarder Naruto avant de meubler le silence, pour deux :

« Bonjour Naruto ! C'est Sakura.  
– …  
– Je suis désolée d'être partie si tôt hier soir, je voulais finir quelques livres de la bibliothèque de l'hôpital, avant de voir Tsunade… »

Elle parla pendant longtemps, expliquant à son ami que ses recherches n'avaient toujours pas avancées, que la bibliothèque lui avait était inutile et que Tsunade ne trouvait rien de son côté.  
Le silence revint quand Sakura entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer Ino. Elle prit place au côté de Sakura et, après un temps à regarder le garçon le plus turbulent de Konoha, elle engagea la conversation :

« Du nouveau ?  
– Pas d'amélioration… Toujours ses crises, de plus en plus proche…  
– Et toi ? Tu as pris un peu de repos ?  
– Tu prendrais du repos si Shikamaru ou Chôji était dans cet état ? Répondit Sakura d'un ton acide.  
– Non… Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour toi.  
– Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle posa sa tête sur le matelas, prenant en soupirant la main de Naruto dans la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la respiration du jeune homme se fit plus rapide, ses yeux navigants de droite à gauche, toujours fermer. Sakura n'esquissa aucun mouvement, se contentant d'affermir son étreinte.  
Ino se leva sans bruit et serra l'épaule de son amie, lui montrant par ce simple geste son soutien. La jeune femme, rassurée, se redressa pour assister encore une fois au pseudo réveil de son coéquipier…  
Naruto remua dans son sommeil, ouvrant ses yeux sur le monde. Le regard azuré s'était transformé en deux pupilles fendues, bestiales. Le silence, pesant, ponctué par la respiration bruyante et régulière du jeune homme, semblait durer une éternité pour les deux kunoichi. Les lèvres du renard s'étirèrent alors en un rictus, les deux orbes couleur sang revenant à un bleu lointain, avant de disparaître sous des paupières closes. La scène aurait dût s'arrêter là, comme d'habitude, mais le destin voulait changer la donne… Une voix retentie, faible et rauque, faisant sursauter Sakura qui ne s'y attendait pas.

– Il sera bientôt là… Sasuke…

Un chakra rouge s'éleva dans les airs, sortant du corps de Naruto. Sakura ne bougeait pas, ne comprenant rien aux évènements. Une pression sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité. Elle s'activa sur plusieurs machines tout en parlant à Ino :

– C'est la première fois que je vois ça… Va chercher Tsunade. Vite !  
– J'y vais ! »

Ino s'élança dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, recherchant le bureau des infirmières. Sakura observait le chakra du démon renard former un signe étrange au dessus de Naruto. Le temps semblait se figer, le symbole ralentir sa chute vers le blond. Le reste de l'action se passa rapidement : un flash rouge, un cri.  
Quand Sakura s'approcha du lit pour examiner son ami, un signe s'était superposé au sceau du quatrième Hokage.  
Tsunade arriva en trombe, suivie par Kakashi. Elle demanda à Sakura de tout lui raconter, ce que fit la jeune medic-nin. Elles commencèrent alors une série d'analyse, Kakashi s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de son ancien élève, se lançant pour la troisième fois de la semaine dans la lecture de son livre favori…

_Par delà l'espace et le temps…_

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa, preuve de son retour à la conscience. Avec une lenteur calculée, il porta sa main à son front, le frôlant doucement de ses doigts, pensant trouver une quelconque blessure vestige de sa chute.  
Mais ne sentant rien, il laissa tomber sa main au sol, main qui ne rencontra pas la surface désirée…  
Intrigué par cette absence des plus inattendue, il tenta d'activer son sharingan pour vérifier la zone, sans y parvenir.

« Pas de sol, impossible d'activer mon sharingan… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, prenant du temps pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante qui régnait. Il commença alors à détailler cet univers dont le mot irréel semblait être la description parfaite : le ciel et la terre ne formaient qu'une vaste étendu blanche, indissociable l'un de l'autre. La brume légère qui l'entourait, inspirant calme et pureté, était une invitation au sommeil.  
Il se retrouvait en apesanteur, sans notion de haut et de bas, de droite et de gauche.

« Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche… »

Sasuke tenta de briser une quelconque illusion, sans succès. Quelque peu dépité, il composa alors plusieurs signes, tentant d'utiliser son chakra pour un jutsu de base qui échoua à son tour.

« Pas de chakra, pas d'illusion… Mais où je suis bordel ! »

Tout en soupirant, il porta son regard dans la fumée blanche pour y trouver un indice sur cet étrange endroit. Ses yeux finirent par découvrir une silhouette allongée dans la brume. Se mouvant tant bien que mal, il prit la direction de l'objet de sa curiosité.

_Pas très loin de Konoha…_

« Suigetsu ! Dépêche !

La petite équipe courrait le plus vite possible en direction de Konoha, Sasuke sur les épaules de Juugo qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui éviter les chocs et les grandes secousses.  
Karin, elle, n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis l'évanouissement de Sasuke, se concentrant sur son flux de chakra de plus en plus étrange, de peur qu'il s'éteigne…  
Elle n'avait jamais vu le brun dans un tel état et le fait qu'il délire en prononçant toujours _Naruto_, nom qui, à sa connaissance, était celui de son ancien meilleur ami, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

– On est des déserteurs je te rappelle. Souffla Suigetsu. Je ne pense pas qu'on va être super accueillit dans ce village….  
– T'en fait pas, si Sasuke a dit qu'il devait y retourner c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison… Lança Karin plus pour ce convaincre elle-même que pour répondre à Suigetsu.  
– Ce Naruto devrait nous en apprendre plus… Mais Suigetsu a raison, nous devrions nous montrer prudent. Conclua Juugo.  
– D'accord. Répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix. »

Arrivé devant les grandes portes du village, Karin endormie les gardes et ils reprirent le chemin vers l'hôpital, lieu où, d'après les différentes informations qu'ils avaient put récupérer entre Orochimaru et Sasuke, travaillait le Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, en plus de sa fonction administrative. Ils se camouflèrent près de la fenêtre du bureau des infirmières, où une machine imprimait dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ils cherchèrent un plan pour trouver le Hokage quand une voix attira leur attention :

« Mais bon sang ! On va bien finir par trouver ce qui lui arrive ! S'écria une jeune fille en entrant dans le petit bureau pour s'approcher de l'imprimante.  
– Calme-toi Sakura… Je sais que l'état de Naruto te préoccupe énormément et que cette crise n'a pas arrangé les choses mais tu dois garder ton sang froid.  
– Je le sais, Tsunade-sensei…  
– Naruto ? Murmura Karin.

La team hebi tendit l'oreille, portant son attention sur la conversation qui avait lieu dans le bureau.

– C'est bizarre tout de même… Naruto n'est jamais tombé malade. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
– Je l'ignore… Et ses prises de consciences répétées sous les traits de Kyuubi m'inquiète quelques peu.  
– On dirait que ce démon guette une proie… Souffla Sakura, pensive. Il a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un…  
– Les crises s'accentueraient par rapport à ça ?  
– …  
– Tu penses que ça à un rapport avec Sasuke, non ?  
– Je…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Kakashi. Une alarme rouge s'afficha sur l'un des murs, provoquant un soupir de frustration chez la jeune Haruno.

– Encore une crise… Lança le nouvel arrivant.  
– Kyuubi veut peut-être nous faire passer un message…  
– Et quel genre de message Sakura ?  
– Je ne sais pas… Que Sasuke est de retour dans les environs pour tuer Na…  
– Une partie de ta phrase est juste, pour la seconde… Je n'ai pas envi de l'entendre. Lança Suigetsu en sortant de sa cachette, suivi par les autres.

Sakura et Kakashi, dans un même réflexe, se placèrent devant leur Hokage pour la protéger. Cette dernière créa une barrière de protection autour d'eux. Karin s'avança, un léger rictus aux lèvres

– Nous sommes le groupe chargé d'éliminer Itachi Uchiwa. Plus connu sous le nom de team hebi. Sasuke nous a demandé de venir ici avant de s'évanouir.  
– Se… S'évanouir ? Où est-il ?  
– Il est ici.

Juugo posa le corps de Sasuke sur l'une des chaises près du bureau, Sakura accourant vers lui pour prendre son pouls.

– Que s'est-il passé ?  
– …  
– Pas de réponse ? C'est imprudent d'entrer dans un village quand on y est pas inviter vous savez et…  
– Nous étions sur une piste pour Itachi, commença Juugo. Notre source nous avait dit que lui et Kisame cherchaient le détenteur du Kyuubi. Sasuke a sût immédiatement où aller. Mais… Pendant le trajet il a était pris d'un malaise. Depuis, il ne fait que délirer, appelant un certain _Naruto_.  
– Naruto est dans cet hôpital avec les mêmes symptômes que votre ami.  
– Vous avez identifié la cause du problème ?  
– Non… Mais Sasuke m'en apprendra peut-être plus… Suivez moi.

L'Hokage sortie de la pièce, suivit par toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau. Après avoir traversé la moitié de l'hôpital, elle entra dans la chambre de Naruto.

– Posez Sasuke à côté de lui.

Sakura, avec l'aide de Juugo, placèrent Sasuke sur le lit vide de la chambre. La medic-nin débuta ses soins pendant que Tsunade donnait ses derniers ordres.

– Kakashi ! Conduit ses trois personnes dans mes appartements. Qu'on leur apporte de quoi se nourrir et que leur identité reste secrète.  
– Vous ne les emprisonnez pas ?  
– Ils se sont montrés coopératifs et leur cible n'est pas Konoha. Je me trompe ?  
– Non…  
– Bien !  
– Je… Veuillez m'excuser mais, pour la sûreté du village, Il vaut mieux m'isoler.  
– Pardon ?

Juugo s'avança, expliquant ses raisons.

– Je suis à l'origine des sceaux maudits. Orochimaru a tenté plusieurs expériences sur moi, rendant mon chakra instable. Je peux perdre le contrôle à tout moment et seul le sharingan de Sasuke peut me ramener à la raison. Mais vu son état…  
– Je comprends… Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, Kakashi.  
– Bien.

Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo suivirent Kakashi en silence. Un fois la porte refermée, Tsunade envoya Sakura chercher Shizune ainsi que le matériel nécessaire à des examens approfondis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura revint, tirant Shizune par une main et poussant un chariot emplit de plusieurs fioles et liquides douteux de l'autre.

– Tes doutes sont apparemment vérifiés… Non ? Demanda Tsunade à finissant de panser une des plaies de l'Uchiwa.  
– L'interprétation reste libre, Sensei. Un lien les uni tous les deux… Reste à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire…  
– Tout est terminé Sakura ?  
– J'ai soigné toute les plaies et branché les appareils de mesure. Pour le moment, les résultats sont les même que Naruto.  
– Hum…

Les deux medic-nin s'éloignèrent légèrement, rangeant le matériel. Sakura vit alors une lueur rouge près de Sasuke. S'approchant lentement, elle abaissa le drap pour voir le ventre du brun, ce qui la fit sursauter

– Sensei ?  
– Oui ?  
– Il y a quelque chose de bizarre…  
–Comment ça ? »

_Par delà l'espace et le temps…_

Sasuke parvint tant bien que mal près de la forme qu'il avait distinguée. La couleur orange de ses vêtements ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« Naruto ?  
– …  
– Debout crétin !

Voyant le manque de réponse de son meilleur ami, et surtout ses couleurs plus que pâle, Sasuke le prit par les épaules pour le secouer.

– …  
– Bon sang… Naruto !  
– …

Un rire rauque retentit, faisant frémir l'Uchiwa. L'éclair d'inquiétude qui régnait dans les yeux onyx n'avait de cesse d'augmenter, pour le plus grand plaisir de son kidnappeur. Une ombre rouge surgit derrière Sasuke, fouettant l'air de ses neuf queues. Le traître afficha un sourire tout en affirmant sa prise autour de Naruto.

– Te voilà enfin… Uchiwa.  
– Que me vaut cet honneur… Kyuubi ?

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre deux... A bientôt pour la suite . 


End file.
